the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
Cold Spirit
"Are you happy now?" "No, why would I ever be?" "We're your slaves, and you're our leader, isn't that what you want?" "Oh, Skyfeather, my pain is much deeper than that." Blurb Sky is captured by MistClan and forced to be a warrior along with his sister, Dusk. They have no choice but to become Clan cats, until the rogues launch an invasion, trying to save the two. Sky, now Skyfeather, has to make his choice, fight for MistClan, or fight for the rogues. Prologue "Sky!" Dusk called, "Where are you?" The brown she-cat wandered around aimlessly, unable to find her brother. Sky twisted his head back, trying to find Dusk. The she-cat was nowhere to be seen, but Sky refused to give up on his sister. "I'm over here, Dusk!" He shrieked, stumbling through the thick mist, his eyes misting with hopeless tears. The black tom glanced behind him once more, still unable to spot Dusk. The brown she-cat screamed as a bramble snagged her paw, ensnaring her. Sky froze, hearing his sister's cries. "Dusk, where are you? I'm coming to help you!" But he still couldn't find her. There was nothing but mist ahead of the two youngs cats. Finally, the brown she-cat caught up to her brother. "Sky, where are we going?" She murmured, sounding scared. "I don't know." He replied, shaking from the cold and from fear. "Do you think we'll make it out of this forest alive?" "Of course!" Dusk insisted. "We have to believe that." Sky couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that someone was following them. A moment later, a crash confirmed his fears. There was somebody behind them. "Let's go, let's go!" Sky shouted, breaking off into a run. Dusk took off after him. "Storm will be mad at us if we don't return by tonight to feast with the rogue group." "What are you so afraid of?" Dusk panted, trying to keep up with Sky. "You seem in a hurry to leave, and I don't think it's because of Storm." She added. Another crash made Sky jump. "I think there's somebody following us." He finally mewed. "Remember all those stories Sorrel told us about MistClan? I think we might be in their forest." "I can hear them up ahead!" A voice shouted behind them. Dusk whimpered in fear and dashed ahead, leaving Sky to chase after her. The two siblings raced ahead, aware of the thumping behind them. Sky was panting in fear, and the trees seem to sway menacingly, as if they wanted to trap them there. Dusk fled onwards, screaming as the thumping noise became louder and nothing made sense to her anymore. Sky appeared next to her, shouting. "Just keep running, we'll make it out alive. The rogue camp is right behind the forest. Don't let the mist scare you!" "We never should have come anymore near here!" Dusk panted. "We shouldn't have listened to Stone's stories and accepted his dare." Sky nodded vigorously. "We were foolish to come here. It should have occured to me that the mist in this forest represents MistClan." "Let's just keep running!" The two made a mad dash for the end of the forest, but another group of cats appeared, and they slammed into them. Dusk let out a feeble shriek and tried to break away. "You two obviously don't know what it feels like to live in this misty forest." The cat mewed with a snort. "Take them away and let Honeystar decide if they should be kept." Sky shivered in fear as they were marched towards the center of the foggy forest. Dusk was uttering ancient prayers to the stars as they walked. Sky was mesmerized by the way the MistClan cats navigated. "You are to be brought before Honeystar and interrogated. In the end, Honeystar will have the final verdict on where you go. I ensure you, she rarely sends anyone back to where they come from." Sky looked away. The stranger must have sensed his need to go back to the rogues. Then he boldly asked. "Why do you keep all the 'rogues' that come to your territory?" The MistClan cat snorted. "We are a hidden Clan. Intruders must not spread the location of our camp. But since we have to bring you to Honeystar, we have no choice but to imprison you." Dusk made a whimpering nouse but Sky remained defiant. "How many more rogues are going to be caught in your midst because of your foolishness? You should know that this is wrong! How do you know that StarClan approves of this?" The she-cat glared at him. Her companions exchanged glances, as if they shared his doubts. "StarClan never showed or gave us any sign that they thought this was wrong." Bt even she looked unsure. Before Sky could say anything else, the she-cat growled. "Stop asking questions unless you want me to miss the camp and we can keep wandering around here." Dusk walked on determinedly, with her brother behind her. She missed the fun games at sundown and the feasts they had with the rogues already. Were they going to lose that all because of this? Dusk hoped not. "We are getting near." The she-cat hissed. "Prepare yourself for an audience with Honeystar. She is not leniant, but she is not cruel." When they finally reached camp, there were two lone figures standing at the entrance. They made a strange gesture, then the group walked in. Sky was curious. He leaned over and asked his guard. "What was that about?" The young tom jumped slightly. "It's a gesture all MistClan cats know, even the kits. It's hard to see with the fog, so we use these gestures to know if you are cats from MistClan." "If Honeystar makes us apart of MistClan, will we learn that too?" Dusk murmured, looking interested in this technique of recognizing cats. "Yes." "What about prisoners or other cats?" Sky added. "Are there different signs for that?" "Yes." The tom said again. "There's even a sign for leader, warrior, apprentice, and kit. Elders and queens use the warriror sign, Medicine cats use apprentice signs, since we believe they are apprentices of StarClan." "Hush down back there!" The first she-cat growled. "Coaldust, go alert Honeystar what we have." The brown tom they had been talking to nodded and hurried off. Not long after, Coaldust reappeared. "Honeystar is ready to see them Whiteflash." The she-cat nodded and with another gesture, Coaldust fell behind her. "More signs?" Sky muttered softly. Coaldust shot Sky a warning look and did not answer. They entered the den and sitting in a well patched nest was a golden she-cat with gorgeous amber eyes. All the Clan cats bowed, and Dusk had the grace to bow down too. Only Sky remained standing, but a sharp pull from his sister gave him the idea. Bow down! He settled into a bow and waited for the leader to speak. "Coaldust tells me that my patrol found you two frolicking around. I know you're from athe rogue group, so explain to me. Why are you two here?" Chapter One ~ Dusk Sky immediately replied, "We were hunting, and we were going back to our-" He stopped abruptly and closed his mouth. Honeystar narrowed her eyes, so I cut in, "We live alone just outside of MistClan territory, and we tried not to cross the border, but we accidentally did. We apologize, we just want to continue our lives." Category:Fanfictions Category:Firey's Fanfics Category:Worse